


Étude

by Saucery



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fame, Ficlet, Good Boys Gone Bad, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Shut the Hell Up Tony Stark, Superheroes, Unwelcome Epiphanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, you should never get drunk with Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Étude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/gifts).



* * *

  


The thing is, you should never get drunk with Tony Stark.

Not for all the _obvious_ reasons, the reasons that're whispered in hushed voices and behind champagne glasses, by mouths more beautiful than yours.

Not for those reasons, but for a worse (better) one - that Tony, when he's drunk, is _honest_.

Terrifyingly, devastatingly honest.

And it's all right if that makes you want to sleep with him - that's what the rumors _are_ about. But they're not about -

\- this.

"You know what," says Tony, his head lolling dangerously on your thigh. "What's amashing… zing. What's amazing about you?"

"No," you say, already dreading his answer.

"You never bought your own bullshit. You _still_ don't buy it. I - I wasted half my _life_ \- two-thirds, probably - falling for my own propaganda. How crappy is that?"

"It's not - "

"It _is_ , Steve, and don't you tell me otherwise. You - you never fell for your own publicity. That's what makes you so - so _great_ and so - "

You kiss Tony to shut him up.

Mostly because, yes, he _is_ that hot when he's drunk, but also because he's a complete and utter hypocrite, because even if _you_ don't fall for your publicity?

He _does_.  


* * *

  


 **fin.**  
Please review!


End file.
